


勇者与伯爵-呼啸进行曲

by Waltzzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzzz/pseuds/Waltzzz
Summary: lofter备份，当年的520小甜饼，单纯为发糖
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka





	勇者与伯爵-呼啸进行曲

**Author's Note:**

> lofter备份，当年的520小甜饼，单纯为发糖

勇者与伯爵-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[20](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12e1783a)

[05](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12e1783a)

##  [勇者与伯爵](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12e1783a)

#罗曼咕哒♂  
纯糖

后知后觉发现今天是520，在这天发玻璃渣和刀子还是人吗？

看了一眼之前上传的文，虽然今天san值暴跌到负值还是决定挽回一下自己的人性。

卡不卡时间好像都还好，反正接下来就是521。

*

藤丸立香，现年22，迦勒底大学一年级苦苦挣扎于科研的悲催研究生，有着其实背地里是拯救世界的特别魔术师这样敷衍的设定。

罗马尼·阿其曼，现年30，迦勒底大学校医一枚，有着其实是从名门中好不容易逃脱束缚的支援拯救世界的特别魔术师的部门负责人这样曲折的设定。

在一个风和日丽的日子，迦勒底大学之影之拯救世界机构的老板们大发慈悲的批准机构里快要过劳死的支援部门和战斗部门特别温泉三日游，从者们也被批准一起，于是在一个阳光明媚的日子，兴致高昂的从者和一身疲惫顶着黑眼圈的工作人员开始了爱与希望的温泉之行。

“诶诶，大家都已经去温泉了啊，”藤丸立香凑在窗户前以一个扭曲的姿势试图看到外面九曲回环通往温泉的小路。

先是几个从者一路哈哈哈哈哈的路过，余音绕梁，久久不息。

接着又有一群人路过，断断续续听到的片段里夹杂着什么欧洲人，什么非洲人，什么沉船的只言片语。

然后是几个女从者，豪爽的大姐姐搂着有些羞涩的妹子，傲娇的小个子姑娘偷瞄着同伴的曲线，后面还有不互相伤害就不舒服斯基姐妹。

接着又路过几个成双成对的，一看就是特意跟成群结伙的其他人拉开距离的。

“呜哇……那个不是……居然在一起了……”藤丸立香看着远去的一对背影，震惊的脸印在玻璃上，“可恶的现充啊！”

“爆炸吧！”藤丸立香把自己整个人脸向下对着床来了一个小型自由落体。然后翻过身来仰头悲伤的盯着天花板，“果然最后还是我们这些单身死宅抱团取暖啊，还没好吗罗曼。”

“好了好了，”罗曼无奈的看着正在碎碎念fff团教义的立香，“明明有好几个从者都对你表示好感了，就差直接拖你去领证了。”

对面床的少年一骨碌从床上翻起来，流畅的正坐手扶着膝盖，一脸严肃的看着罗曼，“不可能的，只有这个果然还是不行，我果然还是对这个人世割舍不下。”说着立香翻下床，推着罗曼出了门。

“这儿居然没人来，赚到了赚到了。”立香招呼罗曼赶紧过来，罗曼看了看周围的池子，居然也没人，看来大家都跑去另外一边了吗。

“医生啊，”立香舒服的在蒸腾的水汽中靠着池壁，“果然还是那个话题啊，之前一直没机会问过，你有过女朋友没？”

“我有……”

“不许说魔法梅莉酱。”

旁边的人一下子没了动静，脸埋进热水里，藤丸立香做出一副悲从中来的表情：“那我们这不就是大龄母胎单身死宅社团吗？为什么这么惨啊？”罗曼想反驳，但是又想了想还是选择放弃，“立香居然也没有过吗？”

立香无声的逼近了罗曼，背光的脸上眼神十分悲愤，“我这种勉强及格的普通人究竟是怎样让你产生了我能走向现充的错觉。”

立香转过头去，开始闲扯一些有趣无趣的事，而罗曼缩了缩身子，想着才不是啊，明明就那么温柔又坚强，在建部最大危机战斗人员几乎全部再起不能的时候，一个人担起了当时所有调查和战斗的工作，虽然后来因为一系列程序和政治上能说不能说的事情，使得大部分功绩都可能要永远躺在不见天日的机密档案馆里，但是作为当时一起战斗过来的伙伴，罗曼知道藤丸立香是怎样好的人。

罗曼的注意力落在立香手上的伤痕，是上次战斗留下来的，因为这个导致立香有小半个月变成了生活难以自理的伤残人士。他还记得立香面无表情的跑来校医室对他说：“帮我洗头。”新世纪的好青年罗曼同学在那一刻是受到了惊吓的，知识面在不必要的领域也很广的罗曼拉住自己飞奔的思绪，犹豫着推脱着说这不好吧，于是藤丸立香抬腿就往外走，撂下一句虽然有点勉强马修，不过善解人意的好学妹应该还是会帮我的吧。我来，罗曼一秒拉住了藤丸·恶魔·立香。

并没有什么超展开，立香脱了上衣，躺在调节成理发店里洗头地方一样的椅子上，罗曼小心翼翼的把手指插进立香的头发里。

“其实用魔法也可以吧，”罗曼下手动作很轻柔，“而且立香你眼睛闭那么紧干嘛啦，我会小心不会弄进眼睛的。”

“试过了，不行，被洗发水糊了一脸生无可恋，我超级怕水进眼睛的，当时横下心来想干脆剃个光头，结果走到达芬奇那里被赶回去了，”立香依旧坚持闭着眼睛，“要不我找你干嘛。”

立香头发很软，被水打湿的睫毛湿漉漉的挂着一点水珠，罗曼轻轻的将他额前的碎发梳向后面，感觉热水蒸腾着也热着他的大脑。

“医生？医生？”

“罗曼？”

罗曼晕乎乎的睁开眼，发现立香架起了他的胳膊，撑在他面前，“医生果然是平时总是熬夜看魔法梅莉的博客吧，居然被泡晕过去了。”罗曼有气无力的抬起手捏了捏立香笑嘻嘻的脸，“才没有的，尽职尽责的罗曼医生一直都有好好工作哦。”

“当然知道啦，所以说医生要好好休息啊。”立香眼神一下子柔和起来。

罗曼头发懵，好像温泉所有蒸腾起来的热气都挤在他脑子里，有点难受，立香架着他的胳膊让他借力自己调整姿势，但是没急着让开，而是一手捧着罗曼的脸，一只手把罗曼打湿的长发向后梳过去，“罗马尼·阿其曼伯爵的降临！他究竟会与采蘑菇的小红帽的狼人侍从发生怎样的冲突呢！”立香捏出吸血鬼恐怖片旁白一样的腔调，罗曼无语的看着立香一脸演技过分的凛然，也开玩笑的一样的作势靠近他的脖子说：“那小心伯爵现在要咬人哦。”

藤丸立香顿了一下。

罗曼头晕得难以自制的向后仰去，立香便回到他旁边，体贴的给他垫上了毛巾。“我不甘心啊，”似乎没有从演技里恢复的藤丸立香又给自己加了一串设定，“身为要打败魔王拯救世界走上人生巅峰的勇者我怎么能甘心于单身狗的现状呢，”立香勇者哗啦一下站起来，“我要去现充的池子里开光，我绝对会脱单的！”于是勇者跋山涉水的踏上开光之路跑开了。而半天终于清醒了一点的罗曼意识到自己刚刚发懵的时候做出怎样的举动后，之前灌在整个脑子里的蒸汽嘶嘶地向外发出尖叫，罗曼捂住脸，无声的嚎叫，风评受害啊！

罗曼还是觉得头疼难受，可是也不是很有力气自己爬起来，如果是和大家一起绝对要被嘲讽一通柔弱出水一朵花了，但是没办法嘛。

“勇者回来了！”

藤丸立香利索的爬下池子，把一罐冰茶贴到罗曼脸上，让罗曼刚刚不知所措升腾起来的热度有了一点缓解，“谢谢。”罗曼额头抵着冰凉的罐子，没敢去看立香，没来由的心虚。

“怎么样，勇者取得真经了没有？”罗曼闷闷的出声。

藤丸立香沉默许久，啪的一拍罗曼的肩膀。

“等待，并心怀希望吧！”

罗曼忍不住笑了出来，本以为抬头会看到立香撇着嘴嘟囔宅男何苦为难宅男为何要互相伤害，然而立香却一脸平静认真的看着他。

“勇者翻山越岭，虽然现充的池子开光毛用没有，但是勇者还是在人生的拐角处悟道了，寻得真经。”罗曼看着立香分外透亮的眼睛，连立香靠的有些近了都没有察觉。

“勇者没有把真经献给佛祖，也没有把真经分给信众，而是带着真经去见了他一直爱慕的伯爵，”立香拉起罗曼的手背，嘴唇沾了一片水迹，“伯爵，我超级喜欢你的，要不要和勇者达成happy ending呢？”

罗曼怔怔盯着立香的笑脸，在终于反应过来的一瞬间像炉子上快被烤干的水壶一样慌慌张张的想跳起来，结果却脚一软又跌下去，藤丸立香大笑着接住罗曼，让他把脸埋在自己肩上，顺着他的长发，“太犯规了啊……”罗曼在除了真经还取得了哈哈哈哈称号的勇者的笑声告一段落时，终于发出一声感慨。

“哎呀，开光居然有效，我就预感我今天能脱单。”立香乐滋滋的帮罗曼擦干发尾，然后拉罗曼起身，蹦蹦哒哒跑在前面。

“啊！是买到自动售卖机里最后一罐冰茶还拒绝共享的讨厌御主！”

“不敬！居然不献给伟大的太阳王，实属不敬！明明王都那么——”

“哈哈哈哈哈，人类呦，做好觉悟了吗！”

“哇哇哇，羡慕嫉妒恨吗你们哈哈哈哈，但是我藤丸立香现在hp、np满点，要是敢上就来吧！”

外面的人闹成一团，罗曼看了一眼拐角空空的售卖机，有些无奈的笑了起来，随手将空罐子丢进垃圾箱。

“啊呀。”看到罗曼动作的达芬奇露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

藤丸立香大胜而归，跑上来拉住罗曼向着他们房间所在方向走过去，无视了后面从者不满的嚷嚷御主太犯规了居然用令咒让他们让出温泉的一个角落，还要附带顺手隔离其他人类，结果只能一群人挤在一起，最后连饮料都自私独占，明天绝对要宰他一顿。

罗曼的耳朵红到有点发烫，而藤丸立香笑着搂过他把头靠在他的肩膀上。

后记：

锵锵！是纯发糖！按捺住了最后补刀的手！怕没说清楚所以注释一下，人生拐角的悟道是自动售卖机，真经是冰镇饮料（最后一罐限定），在拒绝这个王和那个王（佛祖），并逃脱争抢饮料的若干从者（信众）后，勇者终于成功打出happy ending！可喜可贺！

  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 罗曼咕哒](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BD%97%E6%9B%BC%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)[● 罗曼](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BD%97%E6%9B%BC)  


[热度(25)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12e1783a)

  


### 评论

### 热度(25)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://aku0411.lofter.com/) [あく](https://aku0411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xuanzexingshiyizhengzero.lofter.com/) [选择性失忆症ZERO](https://xuanzexingshiyizhengzero.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiejingyingtu.lofter.com/) [缙](https://xiejingyingtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xiaomengwoaini.lofter.com/) [橘猫士郎](https://xiaomengwoaini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chenmiandingwufaziba.lofter.com/) [喂你的益达！](https://chenmiandingwufaziba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://123456qkl.lofter.com/) [牧羊人派](https://123456qkl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://underthesea.lofter.com/) [名字忘了](https://underthesea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ranmo-caizhumaobuxingzou.lofter.com/) [燃歿-踩著貓步行走](https://ranmo-caizhumaobuxingzou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://rhea-silvia.lofter.com/) [Rhea Silvia](https://rhea-silvia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://name2002.lofter.com/) [█████](https://name2002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xuefeng875.lofter.com/) [淡定路过](https://xuefeng875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://sheizhidao921.lofter.com/) [谁知道](https://sheizhidao921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://uni-z.lofter.com/) [森](https://uni-z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://mofawangpian.lofter.com/) [mofawangpian](https://mofawangpian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://aertuoliya002.lofter.com/) [羽姬](https://aertuoliya002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://aertuoliya002.lofter.com/) [羽姬](https://aertuoliya002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://dabuliediandexiaoshizi.lofter.com/) [Polaris](https://dabuliediandexiaoshizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://genmukazamatsumi.lofter.com/) [泽野由纪只想吃粮](https://genmukazamatsumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://hujiaoyihao.lofter.com/) [壶礁](https://hujiaoyihao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://orange250.lofter.com/) [橙子🍊](https://orange250.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://laoxinlaolidetidudaren.lofter.com/) [劳心劳力的提督大人](https://laoxinlaolidetidudaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://kongkuangzoulang.lofter.com/) [晓晨](https://kongkuangzoulang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12e46a8a)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12de6a02)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
